I Will Always Love You
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: After Santana breaks up with her, Brittany's life takes a turn for the worse. Santana travels back to Lima when she hears of Brittany's downward spiral to try and fix the mess that she's created. It doesn't take her long to realize that she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.
1. Part 1

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to RIB.**

**Hey everyone, this is a re-post of a story that I previously uploaded. I deleted all my stories last night because something happened that really upset me. I kind of did it without thinking and I only realized this morning what I had done. I'm going to start re-uploading some of my shorter stories and then I ****_might_**** start writing a new multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It all started after the conversation she had had with Santana. Her life had just turned completely upside down at that point. Santana had claimed that she had important stuff to do back at Louisville, so she had gone back a day early. Brittany had pretended that she was okay, but in reality, she really wasn't. She had just locked herself in her room and that's where she had been ever since. Several members of the Glee Club had tried to get her to come out; Tina, Sam, Marley, Unique, even Sugar Motta had tried. But their efforts were useless as all Brittany did was shut everyone out, refusing to talk to anybody.

Brittany sighed and wiped the fresh tears from her face whilst rolling over on her bed and facing the wall. The words Santana had said played over in her head over and over again.

"_This is not an official break up."_

"_You know I'll always love you the most."_

If anything, just replaying Santana's words in her head just caused another round of tears. She lifted her head slightly from her pillow just so her eyes could land on a picture that was sitting on her nightstand. She remembered the day that it had been taken. It had been such a beautiful day that day; it had been during the summer and they had gone to feed the ducks at the duck pond. Only Santana understood Brittany's child-like obsession with the feathered creatures.

"Brittany…"

Brittany jumped at the sound of her mother's voice behind her. She rolled over onto her back so she could look into the concerned eyes of her mom. "Go away," she answered coldly. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Brittany, you haven't spoken to anyone for three weeks," Susan Pierce pointed out to her.

There was no denying that Susan was worried sick about her daughter. She had heard about what had happened between Brittany and Santana and she honestly thought that it was very mature of Santana to tell Brittany that they needed a break from their relationship. After all, it wasn't an _official_ break up. However, she had never seen her daughter look so broken before. It seemed that Brittany was taking it very hard and it killed her to know that there was nothing that she could do to make her daughter feel better.

Brittany turned her head away from her mother and rested it back on her pillow, sighing heavily.

"Look, your father, Kimberly and I are planning to go to Arizona for the weekend and part of next week. How about you join us?" Susan Pierce sat down on the end of her daughter's bed and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged back off.

"No," Brittany answered simply.

Susan sighed and pulled a hand through her blonde hair. "Brittany, you can't just stay up here and mope all the time. I'm concerned about you. You've been stuck up here for three weeks, you haven't gone to school, you haven't eaten properly, you haven't got any fresh air…" Susan trailed off.

"Just leave me alone, mom. Go to Arizona, have a great time with dad and Kim and just leave me here. I couldn't be happier with that arrangement."

Susan sighed heavily. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Okay, just promise me you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Brittany answered monotonously, still keeping her head turned away from her mother so that she wouldn't see the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Susan nodded sadly. "We leave in half an hour. You've still got time to change your mind," she said before she exited the room, leaving her daughter to wallow in her own misery.

* * *

Sam Evans may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but he knew when one of his friends was slowly falling apart. He had been round to Brittany's house on more than one occasion just to make sure that she hadn't disappeared and there wasn't just a pile of bones lying there. He was concerned and he knew that there was just one thing that would actually work in bringing Brittany out of her funk.

"Guys, I've called this private meeting of the Glee Club for a very important reason," Sam said as he stood at the front of the choir room facing the rest of the New Directions.

"Shouldn't we wait until Mr. Schue gets here?" Artie asked, raising his hand hesitantly. However, he then quickly dropped it down to his side when he saw the look that Sam was giving him.

"No, this is a very important matter and it needs to be done without Mr. Schue," Sam said firmly, stepping forward slightly.

"Do you need me to give any more money to you guys? You know how much I love to help the poor or people who are slightly less fortunate than I am," Sugar said proudly.

"No, guys. This is about Brittany," Sam said.

The rest of the New Directions stayed silent, waiting for Sam to elaborate, except for Artie who asked, "Where is Brittany anyway?" He looked around, looking for any signs of the blue-eyed blonde.

"That is my point," Sam said, pleading for his fellow Glee Club members to understand. "She's the exact same place she's been for three weeks; locked in her room."

Everyone nodded sadly, silently thinking of ways that they could cheer up Brittany so that she would come back to the bright, bubbly blonde that they all knew and loved.

"Maybe we should go round to her house and sing her another Britney song?" Tina suggested.

"Maybe I should take her to church with me this Sunday?" Joe suggested, proud with himself for coming up with such a genius idea.

"Maybe I should just pay her a million bucks," Sugar said, bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

Everyone continued talking over one another, each person claiming that they had the best idea and encouraging the people who hadn't put forward an idea to vote for who they thought had the best idea.

Sam closed his eyes, frustrated with everyone who just wouldn't shut up. "Guys!" he shouted to get everyone's attention.

When everyone had gone silent, he continued, saying, "None of those ideas are going to work."

"Oh, I thought I had quite a good idea," Joe mumbled to Tina who instantly shook her head and gestured for Joe to turn his attention back to Sam.

"There is only one person who'll be able to help Brittany at this point," Sam said sadly.

"Who?" Artie asked even though he had a pretty good idea who Sam was talking about.

"Santana."

* * *

The doorbell to her dorm room rung, and Santana walked slowly to answer it, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She opened the door and almost vomited at the sight of Trouty Mouth stood in front of her. "Well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure of Trouty Mouth coming all the way to Louisville just to see _me _this early on a Saturday Morning?"

Sam shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Santana, please forgive me for dropping in at 5 in the morning, but I've literally just arrived and I only brought enough money for gas and some food on the way here."

"You completely avoided the question! You had better have a bloody good reason to be here otherwise I'm going to go all Lima heights on your fucking ass," Santana snapped. It was no secret that Santana Lopez was not a morning person, and she hated anyone who disturbed her sleep.

Sam sighed heavily. He had better just get to the point before Santana got even angrier at him. "It's Brittany."

It was like a light switch immediately went off inside Santana. She immediately jerked awake completely and was waiting for Sam to continue.

"Everyone's concerned about her. She's been locked inside her room ever since you broke up with her and she's just shut everybody out, Santana." Sam paused for a second so he could try to read what was going on inside the Latina's head. "She can't afford to miss anymore school if she wants to graduate this year. You have to help us, Santana. You're the only one who'll be able to."

At that moment all Santana wanted to do was cry, knowing that it was _her_ fault that Brittany was hurting so much. She had to fix this.

"I'm going to go and get dressed. Can you drive me to Lima?"

Sam smiled and nodded, knowing that when it came to Brittany, Santana would drop just about anything just to ensure that the blonde was happy.

* * *

It took just over four hours to drive to Lima. Sam had suggested that they should have at least stopped halfway at one of those all-night dining places, but Santana had refused. The only thing she wanted was to get to Brittany.

Sam pulled his car up into Brittany's driveway. The time read 9:17 a.m.

Santana noticed that there were no cars in Brittany's driveway except the one that she was currently sitting in.

Sam, sensing what was going on inside the Latina's head, said, "Apparently her parents and her sister have gone to Arizona for the weekend and part of next week."

Santana nodded, still confused as to why Brittany's parents would leave their daughter at home alone if she was as upset as Sam was saying.

"Do you want me to come in with you or…?" Sam asked, trailing off the question.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own," Santana said as she stepped out the car.

Sam nodded in understanding and put the car window down so he could still talk. "I'll be at my house if you need me, okay?"

Santana nodded and mouthed a quick 'thank you' before Sam started up the engine and drove out of Brittany's driveway.

Santana sighed to herself and walked up to Brittany's door and tried the handle only to find it locked. She reached behind the potted plant that she knew Brittany's parents always hid a spare key. They always kept a spare key behind that plant in case Brittany somehow managed to accidentally lock herself out of the house. She smiled when her hand clasped around the key. She put the key in the lock and quietly turned it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once the door opened, she walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

Brittany's cries could be heard from upstairs and it broke Santana's heart to be able to hear them.

Santana quietly walked up the stairs and stopped outside Brittany's room. Now that she was standing directly outside the room she could hear how Brittany was trying to take deep breaths between sobs and it just broke Santana's heart even more.

Santana turned the handle to Brittany's door and she stared in horror at the razor that Brittany had clutched in her hand. At that moment all the blood just drained from Santana's face completely.


	2. Part 2

Santana continued to stare in horror at the razor clutched in Brittany's hand. It seemed that Brittany still hadn't realised that Santana was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, so Santana slowly walked over to Brittany's sobbing form and sat down on the bed so that Brittany was facing her. She removed the razor from Brittany's hand and placed it out of Brittany's reach before pulling her sobbing ex-girlfriend into her. She pulled Brittany's head in so that it was resting on her chest and she gently began running her fingers soothingly through her hair, gently swaying from side to side.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," Brittany sobbed into Santana's chest as Santana's arms squeezed her closer. "I didn't cut myself. I-I thought about it… but you walked in before I got round to it," she sobbed hysterically.

Santana continued swaying from side to side whilst gently rubbing Brittany's back. "Shhhh, calm down, Britt baby. It's okay. I'm here now."

Brittany continued crying into Santana's chest. She began franticly climbing further into her lap so she was basically sprawled out on top of her. "I've missed you, Santana. I've needed you for three weeks and you weren't there," she cried hysterically, trying to take deep breaths between sobs. "I've needed you!"

Santana just stared ahead as she held Brittany tightly against her chest. She had never felt so guilty before in her life. Brittany had needed her and she hadn't been there for her. Instead she had just gone back to Louisville without saying another word to Brittany since their break up. "Shush, shush. I-I'm so sorry, Britt. I should have been there for you." Santana pulled Brittany's upper body up slightly so that she could guide Brittany's head into her neck. She delicately began running her fingers through the back of Brittany's hair with one hand whilst rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back with the other.

Brittany closed her eyes tightly and tightened her grip around Santana even more as she began sobbing into her shoulder, her breathing becoming increasingly faster.

"Shhhh," Santana soothed in Brittany's ear. "Breathe, baby," she breathed into Brittany's ear. "Breathe in and out… like this." Santana gently coaxed Brittany into breathing normally, occasionally giving soft loving touches or kisses. "That's it… Breathe in and out… In and out," she repeated. "That's it. You're doing really well, Britt. Just keep breathing like that. That's it, well done."

Brittany's sobs died down for a couple of seconds before starting up again in full force as she clutched the back of Santana's shirt with all her might.

Santana grimaced. She had never felt so guilty in all her life. All she wanted to do was breakdown with Brittany but she knew that at that moment she had to be the strong one so she just continued rocking her girlfriend in her arms and murmuring comforting words in her ear. "Shhhh, shhhh. Calm down, baby."

Santana then felt someone else's presence in the room. She looked up and was shocked to see Susan Pierce standing in the doorway. Susan looked equally as shocked to see Santana sat on her daughter's bed rocking Brittany in her arms.

Susan walked further into the room and stood behind Brittany so she was facing Santana.

"I thought you were in Arizona," Santana said in a hushed whisper.

"I came back early because I realised that it wasn't the best idea to leave Brittany on her own when she's this upset." She paused for a second. "My husband and Kim are still in Arizona though. They come back next week," Susan whispered back.

Susan's eyes then landed on the razor that Santana had placed on Brittany's nightstand. She raised her eyebrows as she went to open her mouth but Santana gently shook her head, silently saying that now wasn't the time to question it.

Susan mouthed to Santana to take care of her daughter. Santana gently nodded before Susan quickly turned around and left the room.

Once Susan had left the room, Santana went back to rocking Brittany in her arms. Brittany's sobs had died down and now she was only giving the occasional hiccup or sniffle as she buried her face further into Santana's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana continued rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's back. "That doesn't matter, baby. All that matters is that I'm here now."

Brittany slowly pulled away from Santana's embrace and brought a hand up to wipe away some of the moisture that had gathered under her eyes.

"Brittany, I love you, so much, I've always loved you and I'll always love you," Santana whispered in a gentle tone which made more tears well in Brittany's eyes. "I… You're the only person I've ever wanted and… Brittany, you're not stupid. You're amazing, and adorable and lovely, sexy, funny, smart and just perfect!"

Brittany sniffled slightly. "But you're over me, is that it?"

"What? No!" Santana looked surprised. "I came back here because I heard that you were slowly falling apart… It just made me realize that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life three weeks ago. I'm really sorry… Baby, don't cry again, _please…_" She reached for the blonde, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her to sit on her lap.

"San…" Brittany mumbled in a choked voice. "You scared me… Don't ever do this again… Please… I've been miserable."

Santana sucked her bottom lip in to stop tears from falling. "I won't, ever, I promise you, Britt Britt."

After a few minutes of silence except for Brittany's sniffling, Brittany whispered, "Are we still unofficially broken up?"

Santana chuckled. "No… That was stupid, wasn't it?"

Brittany nodded. "It really was… San?"

Santana hummed, letting her girlfriend know she had her attention.

Brittany swallowed. "Was the library chick hot?"

"No," Santana chuckled. She shook her head, feeling guilty. "She wasn't. Not in the slightest." She tightened her hold on the blonde in her lap. "It doesn't matter anyway, since no one can ever compare to you, baby."

Brittany sighed in relief which made Santana feel unbelievably sad. "Good. I was beginning to think I would have competition…"

"You would never have competition, baby. There is only one you"

Brittany let out a deep breath, then extracted herself from her girlfriend. "I really love you, Santana."

Smiling, Santana leaned forward to place a soft, reassuring kiss on Brittany's lips, grazing her lips when she spoke her next words. "I love you too, so much."

Brittany sighed in content and slowly ran a finger down Santana's cheek, then placed her hand on the back of Santana's neck, pulling her in for a hungry, passionate kiss.

"You know what I think we need to do?" Santana asked when she had finally pulled away from the kiss. Brittany gently shook her head so Santana continued, saying, "I think we need to go out on a date to Breadstix." Brittany's face broke out into a grin. "Let's see… It's 10:30. Let's get ready to go out and we can go there for lunch. How does that sound?"

Brittany nodded and reached up to place a single kiss on Santana's lips. "That sounds great."

* * *

Be time they had got ready it was around 11:45 so they decided to make their way to Breadstix.

Santana and Brittany walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. They were instantly seated at a booth located far away from most of the other customers so they would be able to have their privacy.

Santana slowly scanned over the menu. "What are you going to have, baby?"

"Breadsticks," Brittany answered confused.

Santana chuckled. "I know that, Brittany. I meant, what are you going to have _as well as_ breadsticks?"

"Oh…" Brittany studied the menu for a couple of seconds before making a decision. "Can we share spaghetti bolognese, San?"

Santana nodded. "Of course we can, Britt."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly. "I want us to practice eating the spaghetti from each other's mouths. You know, like in Lady and the Tramp?"

"Whatever you want, Britt," Santana said, reaching across the table to hold her girlfriend's hand.

They quickly ordered and their food came quite quickly.

"Here," Brittany said as she put a piece of spaghetti in her mouth. "You take the other end and we meet halfway."

Santana obliged. She couldn't believe that she had never done this with Brittany before. She took the other end in her mouth and they both began eating the piece of spaghetti until their mouths touched. "Mmmm," Santana said as she began kissing Brittany and licking all the sauce from the spaghetti off her lips. "That was delicious,"she said into the kiss.

"I know it was," Brittany replied, pulling away from the kiss and tucking into another mouthful of spaghetti.

They ate the rest of their lunch in pretty much silence. They just kept giving loving glances to each other and Santana would occasionally reassure Brittany that she loved her and only her by saying, "I love you. No one else could ever compare to you. You're the one for me, Britt."

Brittany knew that she was the only one that Santana loved but their very near break up really scared her and she had been miserable for weeks because of it.

Santana then realized that Brittany was staring at her. "What?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling strangely self conscious.

Brittany blinked and shook her head. "Nothing. I just never wanna lose you, Santana. I love you."

Santana didn't say anything back. She just reached across the table and kissed Brittany. The kiss spoke volumes of their love for one another, their unbreakable bond, their fear of losing each other. The kiss brought tears to both girls' eyes; Brittany because she didn't think she'd be able to survive without Santana, and Santana because she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been three weeks ago.

After all was said and done, Santana knew that her and Brittany would always love each other no matter what. They'd stuck together through thick and thin and they were going to continue to do so until the end of eternity.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
